Naruto discovers fanfiction
by Valaskia
Summary: Read and find out.


Naruto discovers fanfiction.

"And so!" Tsunade said. "I would like to address that-"

SLAM!

Everyone twitched at the sound and made to grab a weapon. Before they could, though, laughter rang throughout the room.

"Geez guys, way to lighten up the mood. I'm touched, really."

"Who's there?" Kakashi demanded warily.

Out of the shadows stepped a dark figure, tall but with a hood over his head. "Hello everyone," the man said. "Just thought I'd pay you all a little visit."

"W-who are you?" Sakura shouted.

The man chuckled and flipped back his hood, revealing a blond with eyes that sparkled mischievously. "Well, now you know what I look like, but you're not getting my name out of this that easy." He smirked. "But, you can call me… the Sage of Mysteries!" He posed dramatically and Asuma slapped his forehead.

"Hey!" protested Jiraiya. "I'm the only true Sage in this room!" Everyone stared at him incredulously. "What?" he asked. "Only the great Jiraiya is that high level!"

"Moving right along," the Sage said quietly, a hint of amusement in his voice. "I've gotten a bit bored lately, and…" he trailed off and pouted with fake boredom. "…I decided to come give you all a visit!" He smiled cheekily at them all. "Actually, no. I just came to mess with you." Most face-faulted.

"Then why did you really come?" Shikamaru asked lazily, but his tone disguised his wariness of the stranger.

The Sage smirked. "To give you this," he said loftily, and held out his hand, a machine appearing in it.

"What the-?"

"Oh, and that reminds me," the man said absently, interrupting Tsunade. "I've forgotten about a few others. My mistake." He snapped his fingers and, in a flash, there sat teams eight, nine, and ten in full, tangled up on the floor with the Suna shinobi, all glaring at Team Seven which lay underneath the bottom of the pile. "Whoops," he said as they disentangled themselves.

"Now, as I was going to say, this is a computer." Tenten gasped.

"I heard about those! Apparently they're really big in the Western countries!"

The Sage chuckled again. "Got it in one, weapon-girl," he said, ignoring the kunoichi's shout of outrage. "Now, this is a special computer," he continued. "It is-" He paused for dramatic effect. "-Internet accessible!" Everyone blinked absently.

"Never mind!" the Sage exclaimed, startling everyone else. "Just have Naruto open it up and it'll take it from there." He looked accusingly around the room. "And don't try to leave, any of you- you aren't getting out of here till I've had enough."

"Sage of Mysteries, out!" And with that he disappeared in a flash.

Kakashi was the first to move. "Erm… Tsunade-sama, shouldn't we…?"

Tsunade just shook her head. "No, Kakashi," she said. "Something tells me I'll need to get plastered anyway. This seems as good a time as any." Ignoring Shizune, she swung out a bottle of sake from under the Hokage's desk and took a swig. "Yo, brat," she said tipsily. "Open the damn computer." Naruto blinked before erupting into a grin and seizing the machine himself. Suddenly, all of those present felt a chill run down their spines.

"Hey!" said Naruto. "It's got a note to me!"

"Dear Naruto," he read.

_This computer will be able to show you many different things about yourself and others. I've already opened the internet, so just click the button below and we'll get started. Remember- you can search for _anything_ on the Web!_

_Have fun!_

_-SoM_

"Huh," Naruto said, looking confused. "So…?" he prodded the computer expectantly as if expecting it to talk to him.

"Oh for the love of kami!" Temari exclaimed, throwing up her arms and grabbing the computer from Naruto. "You know what? I'll just do it!" She opened up a new page, loading it onto Google. "Well?" she said impatiently. "Say something to search for!"

"Ehehe…" Naruto chuckled nervously before brightening. "Ooh! Search for me!"

Sakura groaned and slammed her head on the desk. "Oh, joy," she mumbled.

"N-A-R-U-T-O," said Temari. "There we go." _Click._

Tenten's mouth dropped open. "Oh. My. Kami," she said.

"What?" questioned Naruto innocently.

"Yeah, tell us what's up!" said Kiba.

"Seventy-one…seventy-one…" She stared at Naruto. "You have over _71 million hits!_" she shrieked.

"Ano… Tenten-san?" asked Hinata timidly. "What…what's a hit?"

"A hit is a site or an article about a specific subject," said Temari, obviously uncomprenhending. "But how in the hell did he-?" She dropped off, muttering to herself.

"So it's a lot?" Naruto asked, hand on his chin.

"YES!" shouted everyone else.

Naruto froze, a look of glee coming onto his face.

"GIMME!" he yelled, and grabbed the computer, elbowing Ino in the process. She hit him.

"Alright," Naruto said, once the soreness faded. "What to do…" he mused.

"Aha!" he said, something catching is eye. "Look! Look!" he shouted happily, pointing at something on the screen. The others stared at it, nonplussed. "It's something called Narutopedia!" he yelled happily, and clicked on it. Everyone else blanched.

"Hmm…" said Naruto. "Let's see…" He screwed up his eyes, trying to read the print.

_We are the Narutopedia, the community encyclopedia about Naruto. We love the Naruto anime, manga, and games. Also we wish to inform everyone else. Our goal: To become the best Naruto information site out there! __**BELIEVE IT!**_

"Whoa," said Naruto happily, grinning like a madman. "Check it out! They've even got my name over here!" He clicked on a caption that read _Uzumaki Naruto_.

_**Naruto Uzumaki**__ (__ずまきナルト__, Uzumaki Naruto) is the title character and main protagonist of the series. Although he is only a Genin of Konohagakure, he is trained as a sage and thus is one of the village's most powerful ninja. He is the only son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, a member of Team Kakashi, and the jinchūriki of the-_

"Whoa, Naruto!" Kakashi exclaimed, and quickly hit the return button. Him and Tsunade heaved a sigh of relief. Sasuke eyed them suspiciously. They were hiding something…

"Namikaze, huh?" said Ino thoughtfully. I know I've heard that name somewhere before, but where…" She trailed off thoughtfully. Meanwhile, though, Naruto looked up at Jiraiya, shocked, who himself was standing there with his mouth hanging open.

_Sage?_ Thought Jiraiya frantically. _Minato-kun?_ _How?_ His mouth moved like a fish, but no sound came out. It took Tsunade slapping him on the back before he returned to reality.

"Hear that, everyone?" crowed Naruto. "I'm the most important- and the most powerful!" He was cut off when Sakura punched him on the side. "Ow… Sakura-chan, that really hurt…" He pretended to cry a tear, but it failed miserably when Kiba burst out laughing at the prospect of Naruto being the strongest of the village. Neji and Sasuke snorted, though Shino looked thoughtful and Hinata was blushing heavily.

Tsunade, Kakashi, and Jiraiya exchanged looks with one another and they all knew what the others were thinking. _How did they find out about the Fox?_

"Hey!" said Sakura suddenly, snapping her fingers. "What is a jinchuuriki, anyway? Sounds…different…"

"It means 'power of human sacrifice,'" came Shino's voice, the Aburame calmly replying as he pushed his glasses further up his nose. _Troublesome,_ thought Shikamaru.

"What are you talking about, baka?" asked Sakura. "What's that supposed to mean- and about Naruto!" Sasuke scowled at the thought of the Uzumaki.

"Yosh!" cried Lee. "It obviously means that Naruto-kun has great Flames of Youth!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei-!"

Both were knocked out momentarily by a slightly drunk Tsunade. "Shut the hell up, both of you!" she barked, and the two spandex clones nodded quickly.

"So," said Ino conversationally once they were back at the Google page. "What's next?"

"H-how about we try Images?" Hinata stammered. Naruto shrugged and clicked it.

Naruto's eye's widened. "Damn, I look badass!" he said. Kiba burst out laughing again. This time, Tenten hit him. Sasuke growled when he saw a picture of Itachi, and Naruto flinched involuntarily when he saw a picture of the Kyuubi. He scrolled down and-

BAM! Hinata went down from a massive nosebleed. Kurenai took one look at the image on the screen and groaned. "Naruto, go back to the site search screen" she said in exasperation, and Naruto, not knowing what was wrong, did as she said. This time, Shino was also blushing under his coat and Sasuke was fuming. Kiba was still out cold.

"Hey, what's that?" Chouji questioned, pointing at one title on the screen. Naruto clicked on it. read the top of the screen.

"Hey! I've heard of this!" said Ino excitedly. "People write stories about series they like!"

Naruto, now grinning like a loon, clicked on his own name (the fact that it was even there shocked everyone else to speechlessness) and was floored by the number of fics that came up.

"Well…" said Asuma shakily. "Why don't you pick one to read?" In the background, Hinata nodded fervently, unnoticed by all save Neji, who smirked.

"Hey!" shouted Naruto. "Let's do this one! It looks cool!" The rest were able to see where he was looking by the mouse on the screen.

**Kage no Naruto **

**By Artful Lounger**


End file.
